Remember me?
by Misuri Hitchako
Summary: Misuri was just your average girl, so why is all this weird shit happening to her? Who is Masuki? Why is Yugi acting weird and what's that pyramid thing around his neck? Where did this Masuki come from? All will be revealed in: Remember me? Yami x possible OC x OC (STILL HAVENT DECIDED) rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everybody! Welcome to my new story! I ended up having writers block on my old story unfortunately, but the idea for this story happened while I was writing the old one! Funny huh!? Well any way this story is about Masuki more then Misuri, yes yes I know... what! But it gets good I promise! So without any further ado Seto please do the disclaimer!**

**Seto: Misuri Hitchako owns nothing to this story except for the plot. The name Yugioh is copywrite and doesn't belong to her. All character names in this story also belong to their rightful owners. There are you happy?**

**See why I love having him do the disclaimer he just knows how to do all the legal poopy. Anyway enjoy! ( PS, I know its short but I should have the next chapter up before the days over)**

5000 years ago the Pharaoh Atemu rule the land of Egypt. He was a kind ruler who brought his land to a new age of prosperity. Egypt was at peace, but the peace was short, a great and powerful evil known as Zorc made itself known. Pharaoh Atemu and his millennium puzzle searched for warriors to aid in the upcoming battle. He recruited many, but only one stood out amongst them all. The only female recruit, Masuki of Eastern Egypt. She was skilled in many different kinds of arts, sorcery and hand to hand combat being a few that stood out the most. Atemu chose this woman to be by his side along with the seven millennium item holders.

As the battle between good and evil took place Masuki was to protect the Pharaoh at all costs. However when the pharaoh took his own life to save his people and lock away Zorcs evil within the seven items along with himself, Masuki had Ishizu a high priestess place a spell upon her. Masuki was placed in a chamber of pure holy water beside Pharaoh Atemu's tomb. The spell cast was one that of eternal sleep. The holy water kept her body from decaying or aging or withering while she slept. The spell could only be broken once the pharaoh was awakened within the puzzle. 5000 years she slept, and then at long last he awakened.


	2. Ah Hell

**Misuri: Another chapter yay!**

**Masuki: remember everyone Misuri doesn't own anything that has to do with YGO she only owns me and the plot.**

**Yugi: Enjoy!**

The sound of slowly moving water echoed the small chamber which held a figure. Her crimson and black hair was spread out below her , her arms crossed in the mummy fashion and her eyes closed. At first glance you would have thought this woman was a mere statue, for she was so still and barely breathing. Yet her heart beat echoed throughout the chamber, slow and barely beating; just enough to stay alive.

As the water began to come to a halt, the slow heartbeat began to beat faster until it was at a normal pace. The woman stirred in the least little bit, disturbing the water around her. She opened one blue eye and then the other, however her left eye was green. Then she took a deep long awaited breath of life for the first time in five thousand years. This was Masuki Reese, head of the imperial guard of the pharaoh Atemu, personal advisor and sorceress. Her awakening had just begun, it was now time to carry out her mission.

**Yugi POV:**

It had been a few months since Yugi had finished the puzzle and since then he had won battle city with the help of his new friend, the spirit of the puzzle. Yugi sat in class with his friends, Jou aka Joey as some called him, Honda, Anzu and Ryou. After completing the puzzle Yugi made friends almost instantly, not to mention the mysterious spirit within the puzzle being his closest friend. The spirit materialized beside him, it didn't frighten the others because the others could not see him.

**_Is something troubling you?_** He asked.

Yugi thought a moment, even though he had a lot on his mind he wasn't troubled but grateful that the spirit showed concern. **_Im_** **_OK_** He said mentally so the others could hear him speak to the spirit.

**_Are you sure? I'm sensing something strange happening in the shadow realm, thats why I asked you._ **He sat in front of him on his desk so that the spirit would have Yugi's full attention.

**_Like what?_ **Yugi asked mentally, concerned now.

**_I'm not sure, but it feels like something is awakening for the first time in a long time. Which means whatever it is, is very old and possibly very powerful. We need to keep an eye out, and be very careful._ **The spirit said. With those last words he disappeared back into the puzzle just in time for the bell. Yugi packed his things and began to make the journey home with the invisible spirit (however not so invisible to Yugi) along with Jou and Anzu. Yugi didn't want to worry his friends but they had a right to know. Didn't they?

**_Yugi maybe we should keep this to ourselves for right now._** The spirit must have caught on to Yugi's uneasiness and made the decision for him.

Yugi sighed from relief and smiled at the spirit, T**_hank you, but are you sure its a good idea? I know Jou will bash me over the head if he knew i kept something this important from him._**

**_He can try,_ **The spirit chuckled but returned to his serious demeanor, I**_'m sure the less they know the better. Besides they would and will understand that your doing this to protect them._**

_From what?_ Yugi asked himself. Thankful the spirit didn't hear that question, but curious as to what Jou and Anzu were gossiping about, he turned his attention back towards his friends. As they walked by a TV store the international news was on, and the spirit made Yugi stop.

"As you can see behind me is the tomb of an ancient priestess, named Ishizu. Diggers are still trying to locate the body of this 'Beauty from ancient Egypt' they called her. According to legend Ishizu was one of the most beautiful women in all of Egypt and was possibly the last pharaohs wife. Now if you look- AHHHH" The camera man stumbled as an earthquake rattled beneath them. " What the hell is that?!" The news woman screamed as the cameraman zoomed in on a figure rising above the now collapsed tomb.

" Holy shit" The cameraman swore as the figure lowered itself to the sandy floor. He zoomed in some more and was able to capture the figure of a woman, but then the camera went dead. As it went back to the normal people in the news room all they had to say was they hoped they were alright and that they will try to regain contact with them during the break.

Ah Hell…..


	3. A brief history

Ah Hell…. That was Yugi's last thought as the show went to break. The spirit was unusually silent and had disappeared back into the puzzle. Jou and Anzu had walked ahead so he ended up running to catch up to them.

"Hey guys wait up!" Yugi called.

"Whoa, sorry Yug' i completely forgot you were with us man," Jou gave an apologetic smile towards his friend and rubbed his head. He noogied Yugi's head and laughed, " What's confusin me though is how I lost track of that head," He then continued to laugh. Anzu smiled sweetly and also gave her apologies to Yugi.

"Its fine guys, no worries, but i have a question. Did you hear anything about the new dig site in Egypt?" Yugi asked hopeful for my information.

"Oh, yea they say that woman inside the tomb was supposed to be the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt." Jou said dreamily, " Could you imagine a hot tan babe like that?"

Anzu deadpanned him with her purse and looked away disappointed in him, "Jou sometimes you make me sick," She said.

"I'm serious though guys, I'm really interested in this dig," Yugi tried to hold back the panic and concern he was feeling about the possible mummy running loose.

"Well," Anzu began, "I heard a completely different story about that tomb."

"Could you tell me please," Yugi asked.

" Why don' tell you at your place, this heat is starting to get to me," Anzu wiped her forehead and started to walk towards Yugi's house. Jou walked with her. Yugi lingered behind to tell the spirit of what Anzu was going to tell him, then rushed to catch up.

As Yugi entered his grandfathers shop, he would normally say hi to his grandpa. But today jii-chan was out with some old colleagues, so he had the house to himself. Yugi led his two friends upstairs to his room where they sat around Anzu to hear what she was going to say.

"Ok," She began as everyone was settled, "What I heard was back in Ancient Egypt there was a girl that was in high standards with the Pharaoh. She was treated like royalty even though she wasn't of noble blood. A great war raged and this girl had a major role in it, when she died though nobody knows where her body was taken. Rumors said that instead of Ishizu being in the tomb that she had been given, she willingly placed the girl inside in hopes that it would help the girl and the pharaoh reunite in the afterlife. Others say that the girl never actually died, but these are also the people that say aliens exist. But they argue that the hieroglyphs indicate that the girl was placed in an eternal sleep by Isis. And that the translators for the diggers were reading the hieroglyphs wrong. Ishizu is supposed to be Isis, that being one of the supposed mistakes." Anzu finished.

"Whoa, where did you hear that?" Jou asked, he was laying on his stomach with his hands holding his chin like a little kid.

"Well the internet holds many secrets," Anzu smiled.

"Are you sure what you read was even legitimate?" Yugi asked.

"One hundred percent, the site I got it off of was the same site that we did our history paper on," Anzu said matter-of-factly.

"Well, thats an assignment I don't remember," Jou said.

Jou sat up and stretched lightly, "Hey Yug', would your grandpa mind if we grabbed a snack?"

"As long as its an actual snack and not a meal for thirty," Yugi said sternly. Jou had the appetite of a bottomless pit, and if he wasn't careful Jou could easily empty his fridge.

"Jou laughed at his friend, but he gave him thumbs up to show he respect his friends and his wishes, "No problem bud."

Yugi sighed, it was going to be hard to keep this from his friends.

Masuki's POV

He has to be awake, he has to be, Masuki thought to roamed the streets of modern day egypt with curiosity. It was nothing like what home used to be, pharaoh would have a cow if he saw what has happened to his kingdom. Masuki was dressed in her royal war garments, which basically was a skirt with gold trim and a shirt that was cut short so that her waist could be seen and only her bust was covered. Her sandles had worn out from the walk to the village so she was barefoot, but she liked it better than sandals. Her hair was down and blowing with the occasional breeze that blew threw egypt. She had a gold headpiece on her forehead that held the eye of horus. On her wrist was a bracelet with the eye again and on her arm a gold band. She stood out amongst the other women in Egypt, but did she care? The answer to that was a no, Masuki wasn't concerned on fitting in with the new age. She only had one goal in mind and that was to find her long lost pharaoh.

"Where are you?" Masuki whispered to herself but also to the wind, hoping it would carry it to the pharaoh. As she walked around some more she had a sinking feeling that her beloved pharaoh was not in Egypt. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to commit her magic to transport her where she needed to be. All those years sleeping and meditating, she learned a lot and trained hard on her mental being. Her powers relied on her mental strength, and as long as she had a sound mind she would be able to call upon her powers. Of course every sorcerer has physical payments to give for using magic, but it wouldn't be as stressful on her as it would be to a elder sorcerer. For she was now the oldest and most powerful being in the land, for right now anyway. Her powers encased her in a cocoon like shape and transported her where she needed to be to find her pharaoh. Little did she know that the place she was going would hold a girl similar to her.


End file.
